Worries of the Heart
by my daydream world
Summary: The guardians start to wonder about their powers and their futures. Will worries that she might become like Nerissa


**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H**

Worries of the Heart 

Summary: The guardians start to wonder about their powers and their futures. Will worries that she might become like Nerissa.

"So, what now?" asked Irma one day as their sat in the basement of Hay Lin family restaurant. It had been a month since their have stopped Cedric and Nerissa and things have been quite on Earth and Meridian. "Are we freed from our duties or is there something else in the darkness?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes "I am glade things have calmed down. It means we can have normal teenage problems now…like how I am running dangerously low on make-up…."

Taranee was also glade for the rest but she looked across to Will who was holding the Heart of Kandahar in her hands staring at it. "Earth to Will." She said getting Will's attention. "Everything is good at the moment; you don't need to look that worried. Worrying is my job…."

"I just don't get why I was chosen to be the keeper of the heart." Said Will thoughtfully

"Grandma said it was to do with destiny and the stars we were born under." Said Hay Lin at once. "She said they are lots of mysterious in the universe – and little we can understand."

Will didn't look to sure. "What if I am going to…" she began

"Don't you go there," said Irma at once knowing what Will was thinking about "Just because Nerissa was a power hungry crazy lady doesn't mean you will be. We know you are nothing like Nerissa…."

"She was also the keeper of the heart," pointed out Will "This one….."

"Last time I looked your name wasn't Nerissa," said Cornelia firmly

"You have a way cool name, Wilhelmina….." said Irma with a playful grin. "You choice your path and she choice a very different one…..unless you go power mad on us there is nothing to worry about."

"I can't help by think the heart is cursed," Said Will more to herself, she looked at Hay Lin "Before your grandma and the others….where their other guardians? If they were what happen to them?"

"I don't know – but I could ask," said Hay Lin. They had question why they were chosen on before. Hay Lin knew she was because of her grandmother and Cornelia could have been chosen because of her sister being the heart of Earth. But for the others they weren't no answers. And no one had yet question the history of the guardians – they would have been more than W.I.T.C.H and C.H.Y.K.N but they had never heard anything about them.

….

"Hey Grandmas?" asked Hay Lin. She was still getting used to having two grandmas now – but she loved it. They were always auguring with each other witch Hay Lin found funny to watch "Before you were there other guardians? The others recon that they were others. And did any of them turn out like Nerissa?"

"Why are you asking?" asked Yan Lin curiously but she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Will wanted to know," said Hay Lin at once seeing no point in lying or half-truths "She wants to know if there were other guardian of the heart…..what happen to them…."

Both of the Yan Lin looked at each other. They knew little about this and knew she wasn't the one to explain all this to the girls "Maybe that a conversation she needs to have with the oracle. I do not have all the answers…." Said Yan Lin

"They didn't all turn out like Nerissa did they?" asked Hay Lin at once

"No," said the other Yan Lin "Don't be ridiculous, most have gone down good roads… same with the other past guardian…"

"But some have not," said Hay Lin

….

The gang where hanging about in Will's room when a doorway appeared

"I think Kandrakar is calling." Said Irma

"Grandma must have told them that we were asking about the past guardians." Said Hay Lin "Maybe they want to talk about it….."

"If the council want to talk about it – that's not a good sign right?" asked Will eyeing up the doorway to Kandrakar nervously.

"Well, I think they owe us some answers." Said Irma at once "Anyway what the worse than can say."

"It won't be as bad as you think it will be." Added Taranee "If they was something to worry about the heart we would have know about it by now…. "

"Unless they are keeping secrets," said Will

"That's a point," said Hay Lin – the other shot her a look then she added quickly added "I mean…..why would they keep something like that a secret?"

"Well there is only one way to find out," said Will and they all step inside.

…

They enter Kandrakar. None of the girls had yet got used to the power they could feel when they entered this spiritual world. "You wanted to see us," said Irma as they walked up to the council members.

"Yes," said the Oracle He turned to Will "I hear you got questions relating to the history of the heart of Kandrakar."

"Yes," said Will

Oracle nodded his head slowly "Walk with me guardian." Will looked at the others who nodded their heads and Will and the Oracle walked away from them and out of sight.

"I wonder what the Oracle telling Will," said Hay Lin

"What she needs to know," said Tibor "But you also need to understand things – so history doesn't repeat itself."

"I cannot see that happening – they are stronger and work better than me and my friends….." said Halinor

"Still, they can learn." Said Tibor. "The keeper of the heart is a hard job and not everyone can do it." Tibor looked at the remaining guadians "It person needs to make slit seconds decision during time of great stress. They need to choice the right thing to do – be always be on call to fight…" they was a short paused "But the people than have these skill walk down a narrow path…."

"So Will could become like Nerissa." Said Irma

"Will, has stay far away from the path Nerissa took." Said Halinor "I do not believe she will fall… after all Nerissa only had the heart and it corrupted her. Will has the heart and the seal of Phobos and she has not. Have faith in your friend even if she doesn't have faith in herself at the moment."

"Has any of the other guardians fallen?" asked Cornelia carefully. They of course all knew about Nerissa but it was always possible that any of the guardians could have gone down a dark road.

"Some have fallen for different reasons – but Will has not yet show any signs that she will. And again I don't believe she will. I don't think any of you will. Any guardians could go down the dark path but the most likely is always the one that holds the heart." Said Tibor

"She thinks the heart is cursed….." said Taranee more to herself

"The Heart isn't cursed." Said Tibor "But the keeper of the heart always have a hard burden to bear. The fact that Will is concern about this show me she is a good person and wants to do the right thing."

"They are similarity between Will and Nerissa other than the keeper of the heart thing." Said Irma the other guardians looked at her "What? It is true." She said

"Like I said already not everyone can be the keeper of the heart. And Will personality and determination and skills to think strategy and negotiation help her with his job….and that was the same with Nerissa once upon a time and other keepers before that." explain Halinor "Personality isn't what make Nerissa who she become…they were other factors too….."

"I guess that make sense," said Hay Lin "So Will has nothing to worry about now….we should go and have ice cream after this…."

"But we still didn't find out about the other guardians and what happen to them," pointed out Cornelia "We didn't find anything out that we didn't always knew before…. Maybe Will is right maybe they are keeping secrets from us…" Cornelia looked at Tibor and Halinor expectantly

Halinor stepped forward "Many of the former guardians have done wonderful things. Some have gone on to live normal lives….like Lan Lin. Other have lived in other worlds you have yet to see. Others have stayed here in this council to guide the next generation of guardians. It is up to you to choose what you do."

"Yeah freedom." Said Lima

…..

Will walked with the Oracle for a while in silence. "I get the feeling I am not going to like what you are going to say." Said Will she had got very good at reading before body languages – even with people like the Oracle who was very good at not showing off much body languages.

"You asked about the other Keeper of the Heart." Said the Oracle "They have been many over hundreds of years. And you can connect with every keeper of the heart with training…."

"Every member that means even Nerissa?" said Will quickly not wanting to connect Nerissa by any means or for any reason.

"Yes, but they are others who did good. The light overcomes the darkness." Said the Oracle "With training and meditation you will be able to talk to the other keepers. It can be useful."

"Talk?"

"Every keeper leave a part of themselves within the heart. All the right back to the princess…"

"I can talk with her?" asked Will impressed – she love the story of the four dragons since she first herd about it.

"With a lot of training it might be a possibility. The future back the guardian was the harder it would be." The heart has power that you have yet to explore."

"So the heart isn't cursed?" asked Will

"No," said the Oracle "Not cursed – but like everything in life its history isn't as pure as it seems. It's the person who holds the heart choses the road they go on – the heart has no power over your free will."

"Is it a little unlucky then?" asked Will

"I do not believe in things like luck," said the Oracle

Will wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't. It was easy for people like the Oracle not to believe in things like luck. If the stars and myths could be true then Will thought that luck could be as well.

…..

"So what did the Oracle tell you?" asked Taranee once the doorway was shut.

Will took out the heart – "Apparently I can connect with the past keepers. Cool hey…..he won't tell me how and just said I have to train…. But one day I might be able to talk to the nymph – you know the one from the story with the four dragons – that would be pretty cool….."

"Sounds like it," said Irma

"That sounds so awesome." Said Hay Lin excitedly "Do you think you might be able to ask them about the past air guardians…. That would be amazing….."

"Step one is to figure out how it's done….." said Will

"So are you worried about going dark on us?" asked Cornelia

Will shook her head "Not anymore…..What did you get told?"

Taranee told Will everything that was said to them, "So they haven't told us about the past guardians exactly. But maybe they don't need too…. If you can talk to past keepers…we can just asked them…."

"Okay now this drama is over…" said Cornelia "Can we just be normal teenagers before something else happens?"


End file.
